Hygiene is Important, Hanji
by nomey1
Summary: A typical day in the life of Levi and Hanji. Today just happens to be a cleaning kind of day.


**Hello, everyone! So this story was originally posted on tumblr for a thing called "Levi Week" in which there are different prompts for 7 days leading up to Levi's Birthday (Christmas Day). This story was for the second day's prompt which was "Fave OTP". I have a lot when it comes to Levi, but I really wanted to write something funny so I did the levihan pairing. I got a lot of notes on it (60+!) so I thought I would upload it here. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I am just a simple fan with a big imagination.**_

* * *

"Oi, shitty glasses."

"Yes, shorty?"

Levi kicks Hanji behind the shin so that she fell backwards onto her butt.

"When was the last time you took a bath?"

"When was the last time you drank milk?"

He had her in a headlock faster than she could blink. However, the wide, goofy grin never left her face.

"Another word about my height, shitty glasses, and I will slaughter you like the titans you are obsessed with."

"Ooh~! Sounds like fun!"

Hanji was unable to speak another word for she was knocked out and dragged (literally) by the collar of her shirt to the washroom.

_**##**_

The titan-obsessed woman is curled up on the couch in her office with a towel wrapped tightly around her body, arms crossed over her chest, and a pout on her face.

"You look like a brat," Levi comments from the opposite end of the couch.

"I wouldn't if I had my clothes," she replies pitifully. "It's cold in here."

"Your clothes needed to be washed."

"No they didn't. I washed them last week."

"That's _disgusting_." The last word he emphasized as if horrified that she would even dare say such a thing.

Hanji sits up, messy brunette hair falling freely around her face and on her shoulders. Her toes curl up at the contact of bare skin touching the ground. She squints, trying to see Levi. Without her glasses, however, all she sees is fuzzy blobs and random blotches of color so she gives up.

"Even with the fireplace the room is cold."

"Quit complaining."

"Can I have my glasses back?"

"When I am done."

Sighing, the woman closes her eyes. If she listened carefully, she could hear cloth rub against glass gingerly. After a few minutes of silence she hears Levi move closer to her. Next thing she knows, her hair is getting tugged by a comb.

"Ow!" she exclaims.

"Do you ever brush your hair?" he asks, clearly annoyed by the strands of hair he has to fix and conquer.

"I always put it up in a ponytail so I don't have to."

After the 'tch' of annoyance not another word is said about the matter. When her hair is thoroughly brushed and deemed knot-free Levi hands Hanji her glasses which she takes and puts on eagerly. She sighs with relief. However, her clearer vision doesn't help against the sudden shiver that overtakes her body.

"Leeeeviii," she whines.

He takes off his Scouting Legion jacket and drapes it over her shoulders. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"You're clean so I don't care," Levi explains.

She smiles happily. "Thank you."

Closing her eyes, she rests her head on his shoulder. The man flinches.

"Oi, Hanji."

"Yes, Levi?"

He pauses. After a few seconds he sighs. He doesn't say anything so she takes it as acceptance which causes her to smile even more.

"Hanji."

Drowsiness could be heard in Hanji's voice as she replies, "Hmm?"

Her head is tilted up by a strong hand and a pair of lips makes contact with hers, brown eyes widening in shock. The kiss only lasts for a couple of seconds but it is enough to have her head whirling and heart fluttery. Sharp grays stare into her eyes.

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

She blinks, the deadpan tone throwing her for a loop. "Um…"

Levi is quick to shove her so she is standing up. "Go."

"Aww, Levi," she whines.

"_Now_."

She pouts. "But I was comfortable…"

"Woman, if you don't brush your teeth right now I am never going to do that again."

Her heart leaps to her throat as quickly as she leaps to the door. Her clothes should be dry by now, anyway, so this ends up being a good thing. However, before she leaves, she looks back at him.

"Levi?"

"What?"

She smiles warmly. "I love you, too."

Now it was his turn to be thrown off guard. She gets to witness a rare sight of honesty through his facial expression of wide eyes. Even as he scowls and looks away, he isn't quick enough to hide the faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"Shut up, shitty glasses."

Hanji grins, chuckling at her small victory, before finally leaving the room.


End file.
